Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro
by Li Zakuro0
Summary: mi 1er yaoi. GoenjixFubuki. Goenji murio tras un accidente en las calles principales de la cd. Inazuma. Como se encuentra Shiro tras su perdida? Una visita al panteon en un dia antes del dia especial, volveran a estar juntos? Pasen y lean!


**Yo te extrañare... _tenlo por seguro._**

Hola! Como han estado? espero que bien, que creen? ya mero es navidad! jeje bueno bueno solo queda noche buena lo se...

bueeno este es un one-shot inspirado en la cancion Yo te extrañare de Tercer Cielo. Esa cancion esta hermosa, se la recomiendo, y si son mas sensibles que yo, tengan un pañuelo en mano :)

Bien antes de empezar, esta dedicado a unas de mis mejores amigas: Elena y Yoselin! las quiero mucho chicas y espero que les guste y si no... van a ver eh.

Tambien esta dedicado a las personas que les gusta la pareja: GoenjixFubuki (si es yaoi)

Por ultimo: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, cosas de la vida...

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Era un dia muy oscuro y gris para un dia de Inazuma. Las calles estaban solas, el viento soplaba un poco agitado, era el unico sonido presente. Un peli-plateado estaba en su cuarto, recargado en el marco de la ventana admirando como el viento movia las hojas de los arboles, una sola cosa cruzaba por su mente: Goenji.<p>

_Yo te extrañare_  
><em>tenlo por seguro<br>__fueron tantos bellos  
>y malos momentos<br>que vivimos juntos._

Aquel ser que le ayudaba a dar lo mejor de si, a comprender la vida, una razon de vivir.  
>No queria salir de casa, se sentia mal como para salir, pero queria decirle adios al primero que ocupo su corazon. En esa semana habian pasado cosas doloras e increibles, cosas inimaginables.<p>

_Los detalles  
>las pequeñas cosas<br>lo que parecia no importante  
>son las que mas invaden mi mente<br>al recordarte._

Iba solo por las calles, ese dia no habia entrenamiento asi que camino lentamente, dejando pasar el tiempo, camino al panteon. Mientras caminaba entre los arboles y las tumbas, sus pies lo conducieron a su voluntad a una tumba en especial. Se sorprendio cuando leyo el nombre escrito en la lapida que daba un toque mas alegre al pequeño lugar.

_Ojala pudiera devoler el tiempo  
>para verte de nuevo<br>para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
>mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo<br>que Dios te ha llamado  
>para estar a su lado, asi el lo quiso.<em>

-Goenji...- susurro Fubuki, sorprendido por estar en ese lugar, en ese dia. Era noche buena, un dia especial para el y Goenji. Hace un año exacto que el regalo que le habia pedido a papa noel se habia cumplido, una noche antes de navidad. Ese dia todos habian ido cada quien a sus casas, a hacer lo suyo. Mientras recordaba unas lagrimas traidoras comenzaban a bajar por su piel blanca mientras que el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

_Pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto.  
>Ya no llores por mi<br>Yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)  
>donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad<br>donde puedo descansar._

-Sabes que nunca me gusto verte llorar, porque lo haces ahora?- se escucharon las palabras en el viento, -Acaso estare alucinando?- Fubuki se preguntaba, atonito al identificar la voz -No... no puede ser...el...- un viento helado y calido a la vez se empezaba a hacer presente, a un lado del peli-plata. -No es necesario que derrames lagrimas por mi, no sabia que tenia esa importancia- se volvieron a escuchar las palabras en el viento, la misma voz hablaba sorprendiendo aun mas a Fubuki.

_No llores por mi, estan bello aqui (con calma ire)  
>Quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien<br>y cuando te toque partir...  
>espero verte aqui.<em>

-Goenji... que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto Fubuki, rogando por no volverse loco. -mmm... pense que te gustaria verme el dia de hoy- el espiritu de Goenji comenzo a hablar y se sento en una de las bancas que estaban bajo un arbol. -etto... yo...- fubuki no podia completar sus palabras, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. -No Shiro, no estas alucinando ni te estas volviendo loco, en verdad estoy aqui- Goenji trataba de animarlo con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas. -Vamos, tenia tantas ganas de verte, aunque en mi estado no pase el tiempo como en la tierra, pero es tan insoportable.- cuando por fin Shiro se sento, la atmosfera se empezo a sentir diferente a como se habia sentido antes. La tristeza comenzaba a presentarse y ganaba terreno.

_Yo te extrañare  
><em>_tenlo por seguro  
><em>como pensar que  
><em>la vida puede terminar en 1 segundo <em>

-Goenji...- pronuncio dudoso Fubuki, para llamar la atencion del peli-crema -Gracias- Goenji se sorprendio por lo que le decia su novio, o eso esperaba que siguiera siendo. -Mi fiocco di neve, lo hize sin dudar, tenlo bien claro, te amo y por ti haria lo que fuese, porque estes bien- Goenji sonrio, era una sonrisa normal sin tristeza ni felicidad, una sonrisa reconfortante para el chico de ojos azules grisaceos. -Yo tambien te amo Shuuya- respondio con una gran sonrisa, el querido fiocco di neve de Goenji. -Siempre estaras en mi corazon, Goleador de fuego :)-

_La vida es polvo_  
><em>Puede esparcirse en un momento<em>  
><em>nada trajiste, nada te llevas<em>  
><em>solo lo que habia dentro.<em>

*Flashback* Dos chicos iban caminando por la calle, viendo como habian decorado todos los negocios con el tema de la navidad, ya faltaba muy poco para noche buena, y significaba algo mas para ellos 2, su 1er aniversario, cumplian 1 año de estar oficialmente juntos. Cierto peli-plata se encontraba un poco nervioso, no sabia que regalarle al peli-crema, se le habian acabado las ideas en los 11 meses anteriores, dandole pequeños regalitos significativos por cada mes de estar juntos. Cuando de pronto se escucha que un auto patina mientras se oyen las sirenas de los policias. el sonido de la pistola al disparar se hizo presente, mientras que al goleador de fuego se le comenzaba a hacer de color negro la vision que tenia. El agradecia a Dios que lo ultimo que vio fue a su primer gran amor, un tierno y calido beso ocurrio y las palabras "Te Amo" se presenciaron mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a llover.

_Ya no llores por mi  
>Yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)<br>donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad  
>donde puedo descansar.<em>

__-Como desearia que estuvieras aqui, para poderte abrazar, poder sentirme mas seguro estando a tu lado, poder volver... a sentir tus labios sobre los mios es lo que mas extraño, se que has de pensar que soy debil que hace pocos dias te fuiste de mi lado y que ya estoy llorando sin control, pero es verdad es lo que siento, daria todo para que en verdad estuvieras a mi lado y no fuera mas que una simple ilusion- fubuki rompio a llorar lo que le partia el corazon a goenji. Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder estar en cuerpo y alma junto a su chico favorito, no entendia como Dios lo habia llamado tan pronto, esque acaso habia hecho toda su vida mal y que era mejor para la humanidad ya no existir en la Tierra? Mientras que Goenji trataba de darle palabras alentadoras a Fubuki, una voz se hacia presente en su mente indicandole que deberia volver al cielo.

_No llores por mi, estan bello aqui (con calma ire)  
>Quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien<br>y cuando te toque partir...  
>espero verte aqui.<em>

Despues de despedirse, y de que goenji le prometiera a fubuki que volveria para estar a su lado, finalizo su despedida con un calido beso en los labios, Fubuki se sorprendio, sentia a su goleador estrella muy frio y le sorprendio que su beso habia sido calido como los demas. La noche buena llego, las personas que estaban con el principe de los campos de nieve se sorprendian, no era como las noche buenas anteriores. Asi paso su noche buena sin el chico que deseaba. Al dia siguiente, bajo de su pino de navidad, habia un regalo especial para el. Lo abrio, tenia el olor al perfume de Goenji, mientras que dentro venia la camiseta de el y una carta que decia lo siguiente: "-Se que pedirte que me recuerdes es mucho, pero espero que lo hagas, se que no estare a tu lado fisicamente, pero te acompañare a todos lados, vallas a donde vallas, lo unico que desee desde que te conoci fue tu felicidad, poder construirla junto a la mia, pasar el resto de mis dias junto a ti, pero eso llego demasiado pronto, hubiera podido pedir un poco mas de aguante, que me permitieran estar mas tiempo contigo, satisfacer ese sentimiento que tenia, de no poder vivir sin una mirada tuya, una sonrisa, una respiracion, el ver como el viento movia con delicadeza tus cabellos, es lo que mas amo. TE AMO mi fiocco di neve, te esperare el tiempo que sa necesario para que estes aqui conmigo. Feliz aniversario. Atte. Shuuya Goenji."

Asi pasaron los años, hasta que Fubuki murio y cuando por fin llego a las puertas de cielo y le permitieron entrar, un pequeño de cabellos rosados y mirada ambarinase cruo en su camino y dijo -Onii-chan como has tardado, vamos te estan esperando" el pèqueño lo jalo hacia donde estaba un peli-crema parado esperando la llegada de su fiocco di neve. -Porfin juntos eh.- le dijo Goenji a su amado peli-plata. -Creo que yo fui el que llego tarde. Sabes te extrañe demasiado, no podia esperar el dia en que volvieramos a estar juntos-

_yo te extrañare...  
>tenlo por seguro<em>

* * *

><p>bueno eh terminado espero y les haya gustado<br>advertencia es mi primer yaoi bueno me despido y que tengan una hermosa noche buena  
>y una linda navidad!<p>

Li Zakuro0 fuera!


End file.
